


Happy Birthday

by CoconutParody



Series: 'Wait A Minute I Just Had An Awesome Idea' [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoconutParody/pseuds/CoconutParody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's 21 birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is story number 3 in the 'Wait A Minute I Just Had An Awesome Idea' series.  
> I wrote this a while back when Ryan told us Kurt is going to be married by 21.  
> I would love to know what you think so leave a comment :)

I sat on mine and Kurt's bed, all of my book spread open in front of me, thick and full of words, like they were made by Satan just to kill me with headaches. I had my pencil tucked up behind my ear and I had to push my glasses up my nose all the time. I could hear Rachel in the next room blowing her hair dry and Santana going through her closet, trying to help her pick an appropriate outfit for tonight even thought it was just an excuse to go over her stuff.

"wow Berry no wonder the manikin broke up with you, you have a bigger spray tan collection then his!"

" I refuse to listen to you cause just like everybody else you are jealous of me." Rachel said and I would bet anything she flipped her hair back when she said it. I rolled my eyes. Then I heard the door being slide open and sighed deeply.

It was Kurt's 21 birthday and the girls are taking him out to celebrate in that nyada bar Rachel is always so excited about to get some drinks and have a good time....I can't join because of this damned midterm test. I tried going back to my books after I heard the girls squealing and going to hug him at the door, saying how fun their evening is going to be, at least that was what Rachel said, Santana said she has an amazing back up plan and Kurt just have to blink twice to show his approval. But concentrating didn't work because then Kurt entered our room, looking stunning as ever as he smiled at me.

"hello birthday boy," I said with smile ,getting up from the bed and pulling him closer to me, kissing him softly." Excited?" I asked when we pulled away.

"scared, all of the times somebody tried to mix me and alcohol ended up pretty badly," he said and we both chuckled.

"nonsense, it only looked bad but it led to some great things," I said." Besides, I trust Santana to take good care of you," I said and he looked surprised with my choice of guardian.

" are you sure you won't come with us?" He asked and I bit my lower lip, backing away.

"don't tempt me," I warned and sat back on the bed." Now go take a shower and get ready," I ordered and he rolled his eyes but obeyed, grabbing some fresh cloths from the closet and a fresh towel, pecking my lips again before slipping into the bathroom. It really sucked not being able to spent time with him, especially on his birthday but we are both free tomorrow so hopefully we can be alone for some time and make up for what I'm going to lose tonight. I heard the water start.  Well, it was hopeless now; I'll study seriously when they leave. I got off the bed and took my glasses off, I don't need them but for reading and I aint gonna do any of that. I pulled the curtain of our bed room when I left and walked into the bathroom, ignoring the look Rachel gave me when I past her.

"come on Blaine, we don't have time for that," she said and I rolled my eyes, smiling when I heard Santana taking my side.

"oh shut it Berry you are just jealous." She said as I opened the door of the bathroom quietly as possible, closing it behind. I quickly stripped off my cloths, kicking them aside, licking my lips and just when I was about to push the shower certain out of my way, someone beat me up to it.

"you are too loud when you sneak up," Kurt said with a cocky smirk, biting his lip in the sexiest way when he saw my naked body. I remember the times when we were embarrass about it, turning off the lights and undressing underneath the covers....thank god that's over.

"let me make it up to you," I said, pushing him away gently, my hand over his bare chest, to make some room for me and stepped inside the tub, closing the shower curtain. My hand went up Kurt's chest and to his shoulder before I leaned forward to capture his lips with mine. His arms immediately locked around me, ramming over my back and lower, pulling me flash against him, and under the water stream. I gasped into his mouth as the cold water hit me, remembering Kurt said cold water are better for you hair. I clenched closer to his warm body and he chuckled.

"you okay baby?" He asked and I nodded, moving to kiss my neck, making me moan.

"oh keep it down!" I heard Rachel yelling and both Kurt and I burst out laughing.

**_ =================================================== _ ** **_ === _ **

"You look great," I said and he smiled at me by the mirror. I was lying on my stomach, my legs moving in the air, I was leaning my head over my elbows, just staring at my gorgeous boyfriend.

"Still doesn't give you the right to stare," he said, fixing his tie in front of the mirror.

"You love it when I stare," I pointed out with a proud smile." besides, I have every right to stare, I'm your boyfriend." I added and he nodded.

"true," he agreed before turning to Me." red or black?" he asked and I smirked.

"No tie, it's sexier." I said and he raised an eyebrow at me. " what?" I asked innocently.

"You just can't get enough aren't you?" he asked and I looked around, avoiding his gaze. But he un-tied his tie anyway and placed it on the dresser." better?" he asked, his hands on his hips.

"Maybe you _should_ keep the tie on you look _too_ good like that."I said and rolled off the bed, standing up and grabbing the black tie from the dresser and giving him a questioning look before wrapping it around his neck.

"There is not such a thing as looking too good," he said and I chuckled.

"well, you aren't allowed to go out like that without me, someone is gonna snatch you up," I said and he frowned."I didn't mean it to sound that way."I said and he smiled.

"That's okay, you're hot when you get jealous," he said and I blushed, fumbling a little with his tie but getting it right eventually."I can tie my own tie," he said and I smiled, smoothing his tie and his shoulders.

"I know, but I like doing it," I said and he leaned forward, kissing me on the lips, softly at start but then our lips start moving against each other, continuing our previous deeds in the shower.

"Maybe I shouldn't go," he mumbled against my lips."I could just stay here and make out with you all night," he said and I shivered at the thought.

"Test." I gasped into his mouth when I felt him starting to push me back to the bed.

"You'll nail it, you are my little evil genius," he said and I chuckled.

"Well maybe..."I started saying but then a scream pierced thorough the apartment. Making us both jump.

"YO wonder twins! Get your hand off each other and Kurt get your butt out here!" it was Santana calling and I smiled at Kurt sadly before pushing him off me.

"Have fun okay? Cut loose a little," I said and pecked his lips.

"Satan will make sure of it, "Kurt said and I smiled."Enjoy with your books," he said and kissed my cheek before walking out of the room. I walked after him and said goodbye to the girl's and locking the door after them before sighing deeply to myself and going back to my books.

**_ ===================================================== _ **

I didn't even noticed when he walked inside; I knew he was trying not to wake me up because he was shushing himself when he walked into the dresser. I blinked my eyes open to see the room was still lighted up and my books were still all around the bed, which meant it didn't actually intended to fall asleep. I blinked again and pushed my glasses back up the bridge of my nose. Kurt was smiling sleepily; trying to make his way out of his shirt so he can crush on the bed.

"Need some help?"I asked and he looked at me, his smile fading a little.

"Go back to sleep, I didn't mean to wake you up, "he said and I shook my head.

"That's okay, just come here," I said and sat up, stacking my books and then took them to the shelf again. I crushed over the bed and waited for him to come on it. I placed my glasses over the night stand and closed my eyes a little, knowing we aren't really going to sleep. About two minutes later I felt the bed shift as he laid down, shutting off the lights so we laid completely in the dark. I felt his hands searching for mine under the covers and I took it, moving a little closer to him and pressing a kiss to his neck. "You had a nice evening?" I asked and he nodded, knowing I will feel it from where I was lying close to him.

"very, Santana got laid and Rachel hogged the stage like always, but we all danced and fooled around and it was fun, really, we should do t again when you are 21," he said and I chuckled.

"I'll write it down," I said and he hugged me close.

"I love you Blaine, "he said and I nuzzled closer to him.

"I love you too, so much," I said and raised my head a little to peck his lips, nothing more. It was like a silence oath and promise between us; we never have sex when we are drunk.

"We'll be together forever right?" he asked and I tried to look him in the eyes.

"Of course, "I said, my hand caressing his cheek."Where does it coming from?"

"it's just that someone, I can't even remember who said something about how next year things will be different, Rachel won't be getting over Finn's death and Santana will forget about Brittany... but I don't want anything to change, my life's perfect..." he said and I smiled, kissing him again.

"Us will never gonna change, I promise."I said and he nods, Kurt always get emotional when he is drunk.

**_ ===================================================== _ **

I know that when Kurt woke up the next morning I'm not there because I woke up in 6 am for that stupid test which went pretty well for my surprise. I am on my way back home when I get a crazy, spontaneous, and amazing but mostly crazy idea.

I knocked on the door and he opened it with a sleepy smile.

"Hey you," he said and I walked inside.

"Having a nice hangover?" I asked, kissing his cheek before walking to our room and putting my stuff back in place and taking my shoes off.

"Very, thanks for asking." He said, following me to the room. I smiled at him before kissing his lips. "But you can help," he said and I smiled yet pulled away.

"Not yet. I still didn't give you your birthday present." I said and sat on the bed, he sat in front of me. I took it out of the night stand. "Happy birthday," I said happily and handed him the envelop. He pecked me on the lips with a wide smile.

"Thank you," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"You didn't even open it yet," I pointed out. He nodded and opened the envelop, pulling out the pair of tickets.

"Oh my god Blaine!" he gasped, wide eyed as he looked at me, not believing. "Those are VIP tickets for Lady Gaga!" he said, grabbing my face and planting a thousand kisses all over my face while I laughed and hugged him. "How did you even get those? They must have cost you a fortune!" he said but I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it," I said and he kissed me on the lips again, this time harder and deeper than before. "There's one more," I whispered against his lips and he pulled away. I took a deep breath before pulling it out of my pants pocket. That was it.

"Blaine what is it? You look nervous," Kurt said, taking my hand and squeezed it, which really helped.

"I thought about the things you said last night, it really got me thinking about...us and our future," I said.  I couldn't read his face which made me even more terrified.

"you sound like you are about to propose," He said with a chuckle that faded away when he saw my face didn't changed." you are." He wasn't questioning me; he just made a note to himself.

"I know, it's stupid and sudden and rushed but I don't care because I love you and you are my soul mate and-" thankfully, my mumbling got cut off by him kissing me hard on the lips, practically jumping on me, forcing me down on the bed as he was on top me, kissing my breath away. My hand rested on his arm as I kissed him harder and more passionate. "Is that a yes?" I asked and he laughed.

"That's a hell yes," he clarified and I smiled before kissing him again, we stayed like this for a long moment before I pulled away and sat up, taking my shirt off before lying back again. Kurt took the message and removed his shirt before returning to kiss me, our chests pressed together along with our crotches, it was about time.

**The somewhat end**


End file.
